secretos de lucy pevensie
by nan800
Summary: lucy pevensie es ya una adolescente de 18 pero lucy debe enfrentar celos, envidias y decepciones hacia ella misma, cansada de ser la de buen corazón y dulce lucy aprende de su secreta oscuridad y en todo el cruce de sus sentimientos ¿aslan la podrá ayudar?


Este fanfic, es una historia que se centra en Lucy pevensie, de otra dimensión donde ella es más insegura y más problemática, pero del mismo corazón que en los libros, Lucy lidia con uno de los problemas más comunes de cualquier adolecente entre otros. Descargo mi responsabilidad de los personajes yo solo los ambiento en otra dimensión.

Espero que les guste y déjenme su respuesta en las reseñas con mucho amor su autora, para servirles.

Lucy pevensie, ese era su nombre nunca considero que era muy bonito hubiera preferido otro nombre como el de susan quizá, o uno que no sonara demasiado dulce y de niña, era sentimental, delicada y un poco llorona pero era solo porque amaba con mucha intensidad y cualquier injusticia era malo para ella y la hacía explotar muchos sentimientos de empatía hacia las demás personas o amenos es lo que ella quería creer.

Era alegre divertida y cariñosa las personas creían que era la miel en persona sin embargo Lucy no quería ser vista así almenos no del todo. había muchas cosas que le causaban conflicto dentro de su pequeño mundo.

Lucy pensó en como en su hermana susan lo bella que era y su capacidad infinita de no herir a la gente y ser siempre amable y delicada en su forma de hablar. Ella pensó que era todo un tesoro porque Lucy era demasiado directa o como ella lo prefería llamar honesta, Lucy a menudo decía lo que pensaba con valentía pero muchas de sus palabras aunque fueran echas para expresar un consejo o algún bien a otra persona resultaba en la mayoría de los casos ofensivo.

Pensó en la habilidad de susan como era querida por todo el mundo por su delicadeza en su forma de ser, Lucy no tenía esa habilidad, pensó en su hermosura y en como los chicos la trataban bien y le mostraban tanto afecto y caballerosidad hacia ella y Lucy por segunda vez pensó en lo insignificante que se veía a su lado.

Pues como podía competir con semejante criatura era casi tan bella como buena adorada por dondequiera que fuera y destacada sin lugar a dudad, no era fácil para Lucy lidiar con eso todos los días y los innumerables cumplidos a su hermana y ninguno era para ella, Lucy se sintió como su sombra no por primera vez reflexiono mientras una delicada lagrima trazaba un camino por su rostro y lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

Se despertó 8:00 am decía el reloj, era tarde pensó Lucy mientras se alistaba en 5 minutos y medio y bajaba los escalones deprisa de la casa comió o más bien dicho mordió una manzana y se lavó los dientes metió desordenadamente sus libros en su mochila sin darse cuenta de que no eran los que le tocaban el día de hoy y sin notar que había dejado su ensayo en la mesa de la cocina, dio un rápido vistazo a su imagen en el espejo y se dijo así misma que era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero al menos no tendría que verse ella misma en el trascurso del día y bajo apurada para ir a la escuela.

Llego finalmente a la escuela era tarde y caminaba un poco más recio de lo que usualmente caminaba pues no quería quedarse afuera de clases se dijo así misma que nadie la notaria pues no era una persona muy notable

Llego a casa después de un mal día de escuela solo tenía una amiga que era la más inteligente y no se quedaba atrás en belleza mientras Lucy pues era Lucy no era considerablemente inteligente y los mismo pasaba con su belleza.

Pensó en como tendría que pasar aritmética ya que era malísima, así que fue con Peter él era después de todo inteligente, le pidió ayuda y después de varios intentos de entender simplemente se exaspero y salió del cuarto en el que estaba. Pero no era la materia en si lo que hizo que Lucy se sintiera tan mal, pensó en Peter lo inteligente que era y tan alabado por los maestros dondequiera que fuera, no le costaba mucho entender y el ciertamente el no tenía que pasar grandes horas estudiando para un examen que posteriormente reprobaría, él siempre aprobaba de la mejor manera y sin esfuerzo.

Pensó y le dolió la cabeza, porque ella no podía ser como el tan lista y reconocida como Peter todos esperaban grandes cosas de Peter quien todos sabían qué destacaría en un gran futuro pensó que si fuera como el probablemente no sería un horror el levantarse y pensar que la maestra te pasaría a resolver un problema y que nadie se reiría de ti por no saber cómo hacerlo.

La voz de su madre la saco de su ensoñación y se dispuso a ir para cenar junto con todos los demás, estaban comiendo todos muy tranquilos contado sus magníficos días y como la última gota que derramo el vaso este vez fue Edmund quien se destacó en la familia era sabio, prudente, y justo, mucho antes él era conocido como la oveja negra, pero desde que conocieron a aslan el había cambiado significativamente, ahora era más obediente más amable con la gente, sabia como equilibrar una situación y como hablar de forma que te hacia reflexionar, su cambio era tanto que era el nuevo favorito de su madre pues Edmund era muy noble ahora, así que Lucy quien terminaba su ultimo bocado de la cena se dispuso a oír como su madre los sermoneaba de ser como Edmund y de los grandes cambios que el había dado últimamente.

Eso fue todo pensó para sí salió del mesa y se encerró en su cuarto con la excusa de un examen que tenía que presentar mañana y ocupaba silencio y tiempo.

Mentirosa le dijo su conciencia egoísta grito otra Lucy a pesar de lo mal que se sentía consigo misma no podía dejar de pensar en que era egoísta porque no solo podía alegrarse de sus hermanos y amigos por lo que eran, oh aslan seguramente estaría decepcionado de ella pensó Lucy tristemente, rio amargamente estaría avergonzado por lo inútil que era y lo egoísta también.

Lucy lloro y pensó otra vez porque no podía ser bella como susan todos la tratarían mejor si fuera tan bonita se dijo a sí misma, porque no saque su don natural de las palabras, porque ella tenía que ser tan tosca y honesta con los demás ciertamente había ofendido a muchos por no cuidar sus palabras, yo no quería pensó Lucy no quería hacerlos sentir mal solo era un consejo, no era mi intención ser tan dura.

Lloro más fuerte aun cuando pensó en Pete oh Peter dijo Lucy porque no puede ser tan inteligente como el por qué ella tenía que gastar horas estudiando para luego reprobar, porque tenía que aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros por equivocarse al pasar al pizarrón, porque no podía conseguir la aprobación de sus maestros en cambio de eso solo eran regaños, si supieran dijo amargamente cuanto me esfuerzo

Lloro por todas las malas decisiones que tomo por ser tan impulsiva y se dijo para sí que tenía Edmund que lo hacía ser tan sabio, como sabía que hacer a cada momento, como era que adultos y niños lo consideraban un mentor a su corta edad y donde quiera que iba se ganaba el respeto de todos

Se reprochó los celos a su única amiga que era mejor que ella y aunque sabía ella no tenía la culpa de ser así, no podía evitarlos, su amiga sabía que ella sentía celos y le lastimaba profundamente y tanto fue así que comenzó a buscar otra amiga, esto lastimo a Lucy porque era su única amiga la quería y mucho pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía y nunca se perdonó ser mejor amiga con ella, alegrarse por ella en vez de competir la estaba perdiendo y todo era su culpa por sus celos enfermizos pensó.

Ahora bien dijo Lucy para sí, todos me dicen que de lo mejor de mí y que sea mejor, pero no saben cuántas veces he intentado ser como ellos dijo con un toque de amargura pero no puedo se rompió cuando se dio cuenta que no podía, lo había intentado enserio que lo hizo, una y otra vez, intento todo, intento ser bonita como susan, se ponía mascarillas a menudo y una de ellas le dejo la nariz roja por semanas y recordó las risas y bromas de los demás que la hirieron profundamente, intento ser menos dura en sus palabras pero una que otra se le escapaba y arruinaba todo, intento horas y horas de estudio pero nunca comprendió del todo la materia, intento jugar a ser sabia y solo había tomado peores decisiones.

Y ahí estaba Lucy pevensie llorando encerrada en su habitación pagando las consecuencias de ser alguien que no era, había perdido una amiga por intentar se como ella, hirió inconscientemente la relación con sus hermanos al querer ser como ellos en tantas cosas intento competir y ser igual a ellos pero lo único que obtuvo fue acabar con su autoestima, pensó en lo afortunados que eran porque tenían a aslan y él los amaba, pero no era muy difícil quererlos a ellos es decir quien no quiere a una mujer tan bonita y buena como susan, o alguien tan brillante como Peter o alguien tan sabio y justo como Edmund, y además tenían a aslan y a donde quiera que ellos fueran serian destacados.

Ella pensó que ella debía de tener alguna cualidad, y se dispuso a encontrarla vago en sus pensamientos toda la noche y encontró amor, y se entristeció de que le servía amar aquí, no nadie lo apreciaba tanto como una buena belleza o inteligencia de nada servía en este mundo pensó amargamente otra vez.

Pensó en alsan y que le había visto por qué la llamo a ir a él ya que Lucy también tenía sus defectos después de todo. Oh como alsan se avergonzaría de ella después de todo lo que pensó.

Pero pensó más a profundo, y se encontró diciéndose que el mundo necesita gente como ella, no justamente bellos, o inteligentes, ella era un pequeño torbellino de tragedias cuando quería, pero la gente podía aprender se sus errores, entonces ya no se sintió tan mal, quizá la gente ocupe cariño y ciertamente ella tenía mucho que regalar aunque no precisamente sería devuelto y a veces eso le traería dolor

Pero no le importo ella quería ser útil por fin, luego pensó en aslan porque se tomó el tiempo conocer a un ser tan insignificante como ella, y ella pudo ver atreves de todo que el quizá solo quizá la quería por su amor, y su alegría quizá pensó Lucy alomejor solo me quiero hacer sentir bien diciéndome eso, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era el mismísimo aslan quien le daba certeza que su pensamiento era correcto.

Lucy pevensie hallo paz esa noche llena de lágrimas y tomentos tan cargada de culpas pudo ver un pequeño destello de luz que la salvo de su miseria, quizá lo que ella era no sería reconocido en este mundo, jamás se haría notar entre sus hermanos o el resto del mundo pero si ante aslan y quizá solo un poco, pero un poco era suficiente para ella porque ni siquiera todo el reconocimiento del mundo quiera si obtenía solo una pisca de aslan

Algo en ella le dijo, que el mundo solo buscaba lo que el mundo puede reconocer, cosas vánales como hermosura, como inteligencia, que era todo lo que necesitaba en la tierra para valer. Después de todo todas las heroínas se reconocían por su inteligencia y su belleza y era lo mismo que el mundo pedía para valer un poco. Pero Lucy no podía ofrecer eso, solo lo que ella era,

Pensó en aslan él era el único que le dio esperanza porque él no exigía belleza para poderla querer o inteligencia para estar en su país, ese pensamiento la reconforto porque seguramente no entraría en el sí de eso dependiera el pedía amor y eso era todo lo que Lucy sabia y podía dar, un sentimiento reconfortante paso en ella, quizá Lucy no destacaba en ninguna parte y nunca lo haría pero si podía ser brillante tan brillante como un diamante para alguien, se dijo que en todo su vida jamás conoció a alguien que pido tan poco por mucho y tan diferente al resto que concia.

Dejo se llorar y hallo paz por primera vez en 18 años de llantos, reproches así ella y los demás, Lucy por fin entendió que valía mucho más.

Se secó las lágrimas busco un bolígrafo y papel se dispuso a crear un relato sobre ella y su vida y como encontró paz, sabía que no podía ser la única y se propuso enseñar su pequeño ensayo para todos aquellos quienes creían que no podían valer menos, y enseñarles que aún existía una luz, que tenían propósito así como ella o incluso mejor.

Esa luz era aslan.


End file.
